monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Dryad Vore
An improvement from the Chimera Dryad, the Chimera Dryad Vore is attached with carnivorous plants. Much like the Chimera Beast, the Chimera Dryad Vore is a monster which is guarding Remina and all of the secrets of which lie within. Like all of the other chimera met up until this point in time, Promestein designed it. Monsterpedia Entry “A strange plant type monster that appeared in the ruins of Remina. With the core of a human female, it appears as though parasitic plants have taken over most of her body. The only thing stranger than her appearance is the questions around her origin. Using her parasitic plants, she emotionlessly feeds on her prey. She eats both humans and monsters, but will extract a male’s semen before digesting them. It is not possible to escape once trapped by her. All that awaits is a horrible fate of being devoured alive by plants.” Attacks Ivy Digestion: Normal attack. Penis Devouring Flytrap: Normal attack. Semen Slurping Pitcher: Normal attack. Intoxicating Aroma: Triggers trance status. Melty Ivy: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Venus Trap of Pleasure: Triggers bind status and deals damage. *Pitcher Preparation: Attack used as preparation for Digestive Pitcher. This attack needs to be guarded to avoid the following one. Digestive Pitcher: Triggers bind and trance status and leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Since she’s a plant-based monster, Sylph will be quite effective here to avoid her attacks, as well as her Intoxicating Aroma which causes trance. Gnome isn’t really required, but she can be useful in escaping from binds more quickly and for increasing your defense. She has two different binds: Melty Ivy, which requires Struggling to break free, and Venus Trap of Pleasure, which requires attacking instead. Like the normal Chimera Dryad, one of her troublesome gimmicks is a one-hit KO attack that requires one turn of preparation. When she uses Pitcher Preparation a slimy-like sound indicates this attack; Guard immediately or Luka will suffer from Digestive Pitcher. Like the normal Chimera Dryad, when Luka succumbs, he is wrapped by the Dryad’s vines and is sucked endlessly until his death. If defeated by Venus Trap of Pleasure, he is sucked while held in the flytraps. From Digestive Pitcher, he drowns from ecstasy and a hellish fluid sucking in her pitcher plant. All three scenes are classified as Vore. Evaluation “...Just what did you want to do in Remina, anyway? Your destination is the Monster Lord's castle. The Chimera Dryad Vore is a plant based monster, so Sylph is quite effective. Gnome isn't required, but she can be useful in escaping from binds quicker. In addition, her offensive output is fairly high, so the increase in defense will be helpful. Her different binding moves require different ways to escape. You'll want to struggle as normal to escape from her ivy. But the venus flytrap won't let you go no matter how hard you struggle, so you'll want to attack it instead. In addition, you'll want to guard and prepare yourself if she looks to use her pitcher plant. If you don't guard that attack, your fate will be sealed. In addition, there are three different fates you can be doomed to with this monster... They all lead to you being eaten though, so you should avoid them. Now go, oh brave Luka. You have no business here, leave quickly.” Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Remina Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Plants